fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Red, Blue, and Green
Satoshi, a new Pokemon Trainer, decides to start his Pokemon Journey after meeting the mysterious and spiteful Shigeru. Along the way, he encounters Kyoko, a girl who has lost her memories and travels with Satoshi in hopes of finding her past. Characters * Satoshi Akai: A beginning Trainer, he is eager, brash, idiotic, and cocky, he also tries to impress girls at every chance he gets. Owns a Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Clefairy. * Shigeru Midorikawa-Oak: Shigeru is a skilled Trainer that is Professor Oak's grandson. He lives with Prof. Oak and his sister Daisy. He started with a Charmander. * Kyoko: Kyoko a young girl who lost her memories, supposedly because of a head injury. She had no Pokemon with her, so Prof. Oak sent a Squirtle to her after Satoshi told him about her. Team Rocket * The Boss: A businessman hidden in shadows, he is always petting a Persian and communciates to his minions via computer screen. He uses a voice modulator to hide his identity. * The Elite Rocket Triad: A trio of elite Trainers that are also Gym Leaders. Each also has a set of minions and a special top Grunt. ** Matis: A military commander that uses Electric Pokemon. He is the captain of the SS Anne. He orders around the Sailors and also Zap. He uses Electric Pokemon. Owns an Electabuzz, Raichu, Voltorb, and Magnemite. He's the third Gym Leader. *** Zap: Lt. Surge's Top Minion, he is also his favorite Rocket. He uses Electric Pokemon. He even owns a mysterious new Electric Pokemon named Elekid, as well as a Tauros, Electrode, and Voltorb. ** Kyo: A deadly ninja that likes Poison Pokemon, he is able to control others with his Ghost-type Pokemon. He owns an Arbok, Weezing, two Koffings, a Muk, a Gengar, two Haunters, and five Gastlies. He is the sixth Gym Leader. *** Iga: Koga's top General, he likes to use Psychic Pokemon surprisingly, mainly because of his admiration and love for Sabrina. He owns a Hypno and two Slowpoke. ** Natsume: A cold and silent Psychic that commanded Psyrus. She uses Psychic-type Pokemon. She owned a Slowpoke, Mr. Mime, Venomoth, and an Alakazam. She is the fifth Gym Leader. *** Psyrus: Sabrina's top minion, he admires Koga, though. He uses Poison-type Pokemon. Owns an Ekans and Weezing. * Prof. Katsura: The seventh Gym Leader, he is a Fire-type specialist and Team Rocket's top Scientist. He owns a Magmar, Ninetails, Rapidash, and Arcanine. * The Grunt Squad: A group of black-clad men and women that not only help mutate and experiment Pokemon, but also use electronic whips. They use a variety of Pokemon. Their known Pokemon are Raichu, Alakazam, Arbok, Blastoise, Chairzard, Venusaur, Dragonite, Dugtrio, Golbat, Zubat, Rattata, Ratticate, Hypno, Gyarados, Machamp, Magneton, Slowbro, Vileplume, Weezing, Charmeleon, Dragonair, Dragonite, Electrode, Flareon, Gloom, Golduck, Jolteon, Kadabra, Muk, Machoke, Persian, Primeape, Rapidash, Wartortle, Vaporeon, Magikarp, Abra, Charmander, Diglett, Dratini, Drowzee, Eevee, Ekans, Grimer, Koffing, Machop, Magnemite, Mankey, Meowth, Oddish, Ponyta, Psyduck, Slowpoke, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Bulbasaur, and Voltorb. Gym Leaders * Takeshi: The first Gym Leader, he holds challenges on certain days and enjoys watching them participate in the battle tournaments that are required to battle him. He owns a Geodude and an Onix. * Kasumi: The second Gym Leader, she is a user of Water Pokemon and fights opponents in a swimming pool-shaped arena. She owns a Starmie, Staryu, and Gyarados. * Erika: The fourth Gym Leader, she is a maiden honored highly in Celadon City. Her grandmother owns the Celadon Mansion, where she lives. She owns a Bellsprout, Vileplume, and Tangela. Others * Mushi the Bug Catcher: A Bug Catcher that met Satoshi in Ep 1. He was a victim of Team Rocket, whom mutated his Caterpie. Owns a Butterfree, Nidorina, and Mankey. He returned to battle Satoshi in Takeshi's Tournament. * Yoshi the BlackBelt: A BlackBelt that battled against Satoshi in Takeshi's Tournament. He owned a Hitmonlee. Trained at the Saffron Dojo. * Sokuen the Hiker: A Hiker that trained in Mt. Moon. He battled against Satoshi in Takeshi's Tournament. He defeated a little kid with his Golbat. He owned a Golbat and Graveler. * Kiddo the Youngster: A little kid that battled against Sokuen in Takeshi's Tournament, but his Ekans was quickly beaten. Owned an Ekans. * Mori the Camper: A Camper that used his Sandshrew, Beedrill, and Nidoking. He was actually a Rocket, but Satoshi and Takeshi took him down. He first appeared in Ep 1, but disguised himself for the final round of Takeshi's Tournament. Episode List 1. Growing Pains Satoshi, a young rookie Trainer, battles against a Bug Catcher and wins. The two start to journey through the Viridian Forest and Satoshi tells the Catcher about him starting his journey and his Rival, Shigeru. Soon, a group of black-clad men attack them and steal the Catcher's Caterpie and use it for their experiments. Together, the two Trainers work together to stop the black-clad men. 2. Pikachu, I See You! Satoshi continues his adventure through the Forest and encounters a Pikachu. It turns out that the Pikachu is infamous for attacking people and stealing from them, so Satoshi decides to catch it and end its tyranny. Eventually, Bulbasaur and Pikachu fight and Pikachu is captured by Red. 3. The Lone Trainer Satoshi finally arrives in Pewter, and learns that the Gym Leader, Takeshi the Rock, is holding battle tournamnets for today and tomorrow, and the winners get to battle him. He watches the current tournament, whose winner is his Rival, Shigeru Midorikawa and his Charmander. He witnesses Shigeru's Pokemon defeat Takeshi and after an attempt to become his friend, Shigeru insults Satoshi and leaves town. 4. Rock Hard Battles at the Pewter Gym (Part 1) Satoshi enters the Tournament the following morning and encounters a tough Trainer named Yoshi and his Hitmonlee. Yoshi and Satoshi battle in the first Round, but Bulbasaur faces some problems when Hitmonlee and his kicking powers injure Bulbasaur badly. So Bulbasaur has to pull out all the stops to beat Yoshi. 5. Rock Hard Battles at the Pewter Gym (Part Two) Satoshi gets into Round Two, where he uses Pikachu against a Hiker's Graveler. However, his Electric Mouse Pokemon faces problems when the Rock/Ground Pokemon proves to be immune to Pikachu's electric attacks. Pikachu manages to combine Swift, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack to defeat the Graveler. 6. Rock Hard Battles at the Petwer Gym (Part Three) The Bug Catcher from Episode 1 battles against Red in the tournament, using his Butterfree to battle Red' Bulbasaur. However, the battle proves more difficult when Butterfree rampages and injures everyone's Pokemon, while the black-clad men seem to be fulfilling their plans. 7. Rock Hard Battles at the Pewter Gym (Part Four) Satoshi meets his final opponent before battling Takeshi: A Camper and his Sandshrew. The two have a showdown and Pikachu easily defeats it, however, right when Brock is about to accept Satoshi as his challenger, the Sandshrew awakens and evolves, while the Camper starts to use weird technology to try and win the fight. However, right when the Camper, now revealed to be one of the black-clad men, is about to kill Pikachu with his Sandslash, Brock's Onix appears and defeats the boy. 8. Satoshi VS Brock! Satoshi finally gets to meet Takeshi face-to-face, and the two start their Gym Battle. The rules: A two-on-two battle. First up, Takeshi sends out his Geodude, which is easily beaten by Bulbasaur, but then Onix comes out. After a hard fight, Bulbasaur is beaten, leaving Satoshi with only Pikachu, whose attacks are all immune against Onix. Pikachu manages to use its new Slam atack to win the Boulder Badge, increasing the strength of all of Satoshi's Pokemon. 9. The Legend of Clefairy Satoshi leaves Pewter City and hears of a legend stating that good luck will come to anyone who can catch a Clefairy. Satoshi makes it his mission to find and catch a Clefairy, but he finds some competition in a Hiker, Lass, and Psychic, each of whom want the Clefairy. After a long and tiring adventure, Satoshi finally captures a Clefairy, but gets lost within the mountain. How will he get out? 10. Somewhere In the Mountain Satoshi, whil still searching for an exit with his new Clefairy, runs into a girl who is being attacked by Team Rocket. Satoshi comes to the rescue and leanrs that the girl has lost all of her memories. However, after explaining Pokemon to her, they run into Team Rocket and she somehow gets them out right before the General was about to kill him. 11. Kyoko and Squirtle Kyoko and Satoshi arrive at Cerulean City, where they talk to Prof. Oak via phone and, upon telling him about Kyoko, he sends her his last Starter Pokemon, a Squirtle. However, the crybaby-like Pokemon runs away after they meet and Kyoko follows it, only for them to encounter a Rocket Grunt busy escaping from a crime scene. Together, Kyoko and Squirtle defeat the Rocket and his Drowzee. 12. A Nugget of Wisdom (Part 1) While training for the Cerulean Gym, Satoshi and Kyoko encounter Shigeru and his Charmeleon on the Nugget Bridge. Shigeru and Satoshi battle again, while Kyoko watches on. Meanwhile, a mysterious girl and her Alakazam attack Saffron City and block it off with a Barrier attack. 13. A Nugget of Wisdom (Part 2) Satoshi and Kyoko battle against each of the Nugget Trainers and meet the last Trainer who reveals each member to be an operative of Team Rocket. Satoshi and the Rocket battle, but when both Bulbaaur and Pikachu are put to sleep, he has to rely on his weak Clefairy. 14. The Pokemon Transmorpher Satoshi and Kyoko arrive at Bill's Seaside Cottage/Lighthouse, where they discover he's been turned into an Eevee! Red also falls into the machine and gets merged with Clefairy, leaving only a confused Kyoko to fix the machine. Meanwhile, a Fearow starts to circle the cottage in hopes of eating both Bill and Satoshi. 15. The Cerulean Sisters Satoshi and Kyoko arrive at the Cerulean Gym, where they meet Kasumi and her sisters, Sakura, Botan, and Ayame. Kasumi and Satoshi battle, but Satoshi's team faces problems when he has to fight on an all-water field. First up is a Staryu that gets quickly knocked ot by Bulbasaur's spores, but when Kasumi sends out her Gyarados, Bulbasaur is almost eaten by the large Pokemon. Afterwards, Pikachu manages to defeat it, but gets beaten by a Starmie, leaving only Clefairy to battle Starmie. 16. Category:Fan Fiction